1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a battery switch, and more particularly, pertains to a bi-stable battery switch incorporated preferably for internal use into a remotely switchable storage battery, or, in the alternative, for external use with a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely switchable storage batteries, such as for use in, but not limited to, an automobile, have been offered for use as an anti-theft deterrent. A switch is contained in a battery and is operated remotely by a small hand-held remote transmitting device. An individual merely activates the remote transmitting device whereby a receiver located in the battery case is activated to trigger the disconnection of the battery circuit internally within the battery case, thereby removing available battery power to the circuits residing in the automobile such as, for example, and which may be highly inductive loads, ignition modules, starters, generators, alternators, fans and the like. Such disconnection electrically disables the automobile, or other vehicle in which the remotely switchable storage battery is installed. Often, operators of the vehicle would decide to remotely shut down and disable the vehicle with the vehicle still running as an alternative to first turning off the vehicle. Using this method, high inductive loads are still operative at the instant of remote electrical disablement. In the presence of the high inductive loads during remote shutdown, prior art switching methods, particularly with respect to the electrical switching contacts, caused excessive arcing across the switching contacts during shutdown. Excessive arcing across breaking or making electrical contacts is an undesirable trait present when breaking or making an inductive load and often causes premature degradation of the surfaces of the electrical contacts, thereby causing contact or switch failure. Remote reconnection and enabling of the remotely switchable storage battery provides an imposition of inductive loads across the switch contacts, also causing undesirable contact arcing leading to premature failure of the contacts.
Clearly what is needed is a switching device which overcomes the flaws and deficiencies of the prior art.